Riding in Cars With Boys
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU; You can never tell; if you tell daddy will be mad. A look at Addison's relationship with The Captain.


**a/n: Totally random idea I came up with...I've never done an Addison story with The Captain so, I figured what the heck. My brain is in writing mode so...enjoy my muse!**

**Xx**

The rule is: _Don't tell Bizzy_.

You can _**never**_ tell Bizzy, if you tell Bizzy, daddy will get mad. You don't want to make daddy mad. If you make daddy mad, he might leave, and you'll be left with Bizzy. You don't like Bizzy very much. She isn't warm, she isn't kind, _Olga_, the first and only nanny you've ever known(the rest are nameless and faceless) ever loved is warm. _Olga_, is kind; she is the one who tucks you in at night; Bizzy_ never_ does that. Olga's the one who reads you stories and kisses your scrapes and bruises. She's not like this with Trina and Archie, just you. _Of course_ Olga is nice to them, but she's _your_ nanny, all yours.

Today, you get to be a big girl and go with daddy to his job. Your daddy is a teacher, lecturer Bizzy corrects you; _teachers are so, __**common**_, she says. The school (college) where daddy works is so big you say to yourself as you pass hundreds of college students; you want to do that some day, go to college. Daddy's classroom is enormous, almost as big as your house(you're only 7 so, your sense of things is rather distorted). There aren't a lot of students in daddy's class; 50, 75 maybe. There are lots of pretty girls in daddy's class, they all smile at him in that dreamy way you smile at Phillip Watson...but that's only when no one is looking. Daddy instructs you to sit in the top set of chairs in the...lecture hall! You remember. You sit quietly as daddy pulls down the projector screen and begins teaching about the parts of the body, lady parts you remember, because there's a video of a woman giving birth. It interest you, causing you to lean forward on the small desk space in front of you, your elbow resting on the desk ad your cheek sat perfectly in the palm of your tiny hand. The video is over before you know it, causing you to frown. Then, daddy beacons for you to come down; you eagerly come down the stairs, two by two, grinning at him, your two front teeth missing.

"Dr. Montgomery, is this your daughter?" one of the young girls asks

"Yes, I'm Addison, nice to meet you" you say, turning to face the girl

"Oh, she's so adorable; I'm Casey" she says; she's pretty, her hair is Blonde, but she's not a real Blonde you can tell; a bad dye job you hear Bizzy say in your head; her roots are naturally dark.

"Kitten, I have to take my class to the laboratory and-"

"I wanna come daddy, please?" you say, batting your eyes like you'd seen Trina do once

"Alright kitten, you can come" daddy says, giving you an endearing smile

Casey takes your hand, leading you out of the side door and back into the cool September air; you were only wearing your cashmere sweater and the wind has significantly picked up, causing you to shiver a bit.

"Here, you can have my jacket Addison" Casey tells you, placing it around your shoulders; it smells good

"What kind of perfume is this?" you ask Casey sniffing the jacket once more

"Chanel number 5" she says with a smile as you enter the building, which is smaller than the lecture hall you were in before.

"Alright Kitten, you need to take a seat-"

"Oh, doctor Montgomery, could Addison sit at our table" Casey asks

"...Can you be a good girl and not interrupt my students?" Daddy asks as you nod eagerly, causing Casey to smile at you.

Daddy's class cuts open a body while you try and take the casing off of a hotdog daddy had given you. Your tiny heart swells with pride as Daddy gives you a 'Very good Kitten' and a smile. Soon, class is over and everyone begins to leave, except Casey. Casey stays behind and talks to daddy...but you notice something different, the way she talks to him. Her voice is low, more grown up sounding you notice.

"...Kitten, can you stay out here like a good little girl while I talk to Casey in my office?" Daddy asks

You nod eagerly as he places a coloring book and some crayons in front of you while he and Casey go into his office. You're halfway through your 3rd picture of the heart when you begin to hear strange noises coming from daddy's office. You remain still for a moment as you continue to listen. Jumping down from the bars tool, you tip toe towards the door of Daddy's office, pushing it open a bit. What you see scares you, daddy's pants are down and so are Casey's.

xx

You don't realize that you gasp loud enough for them to hear you. All you know, is that what daddy is doing with Casey is bad, very very bad. You drop your crayons and run, you don't know where you're going but, you run. You know you're outside because the cool air is hitting your shoulders(you're not wearing Casey's jacket anymore). You run until you bump into someone, causing you to fall down and scrape your knee. It hurts, mainly because there was ice on the ground; your ankle hurts too. The pain hurts too much so you sit there on the ground and you cry.

"Kitten!" You hear daddy call out to you. When he reaches you, you turn away from him.

"Kitten-"

"My name, is Addison" you tell him, your voice is harsh; you sound like Bizzy

"Kitten-"

"My _name_, is Addison" you tell him again

"Alright, Addison; will at least let me have a look at your leg" daddy asks; you want to tell him no, but it really does hurt so you cave. He carries you back to his classroom where he examines your ankle.

"Looks like you twisted it" he says as you look up at him, your eyes now a sea foam green

"Kitten, I'm sorry" Daddy says; he sounds sincere with the way he looks at you.

"Are you mad darling?" he asks, you can't say no to daddy; you love him too much. Plus, Becky said that when daddy's do what you saw daddy doing, they leave. You don't want daddy to leave, you love him too much.

"No daddy" you say quietly as he kisses your head.

* * *

He wraps your ankle up in a special brace before carrying you to the car. During the ride home, he lets you pick the radio station; you choose the station that's playing a song by The Beatles and hum along quietly. Daddy makes a pit stop at an ice cream parlor, letting you choose whatever flavor you want; you choose chocolate and daddy lets you get 3 whole scoops.

"Now Kitten," daddy starts as you happily look up at him over your ice cream cone

"When Bizzy asks what happened, do you know what you're going to tell her?"

Your heart suddenly begins to pound; he wants you to lie to Bizzy. You've never lied before, well except for that one time you accidentally wasted red juice all over the carpet, but you asked God to forgive you, so that doesn't count.

"Kitten" daddy prompts

"I, I don't know; what do I say?" you ask

"Hmmm...here's what we're gonna tell Bizzy: you and I went ice skating and you fell down and hurt your ankle"

"Can we go ice skating daddy, can we?" You asks, your eyes shinning full of excitement

"Of course we can Kitten, once your ankle is better. I think a day home from school might help it heal faster" daddy says, reaching over and tapping you on the nose, making you giggle a little.

To help you remember, daddy takes you to the toy store and buys you a new barbie. Trina will be so jealous when she sees your doll. Archer will be jealous of the scar on your knee which is starting to turn colors, from a dark black to a light purple. You fall asleep on the way back home and daddy carries you inside, causing you to stir a little.

"What happened to her?" Bizzy asks, though she's not concerned about you, she's more concerned about the fact that your stockings are torn, you have one shoe on and there's a rather nasty ice cream stain on the front of your dress.

"Well..."

"Well what Addison?" Bizzy asks, her tone sounding impatient and waiting for a good explanation as to your unacceptable appearance

"Daddy took me ice skating and, I fell down" you say quietly, hanging your head in shame. This leads to Bizzy scolding daddy, but by the time this happens, you're headed upstairs in Olga's arms.

"Addison, what's that smell?" she asks, sniffing your sweater

"What smell Olga?"

"You smell like perfume" she states; _oh no_. You smell like Casey

"Addison" Olga prompts as she carefully sits you down onto the toilet in your bathroom

"I..."

"Addison, it's okay, you can tell me" Olga says gently as she closes the door to the bathroom before running your bath water

"...I can't tell you Olga" you whisper quietly, willing yourself not to cry

"Did something happen while you were with your father?" She asks

You shake your head vehemently, unable to look at her, least you'll start to cry and then Olga will _really_ know something's wrong.

"Addison, I won't tell" she says quietly, stooping down so that she can tilt your chin up to look at you. Her eyes are soft, pretty like.

"...Daddy did something bad" you say sadly

"Oh. Did he make you promise not to tell your mother?" she asks

"Yes" you nod sadly, before you begin to sob

"Then we won't tell her" Olga says, pulling you in for a hug, just a Bizzy walks in

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, she thought you were upset about her dress and her stockings, but I told her that accidents happen. She's okay, aren't you sweetpea?" Olga asks, wiping away your tears

"Yes; I'm sorry Bizzy" you whimper before burying yourself in Olga's shoulders

"Fine. Just make sure she's dressed and down for dinner by the time Hilda finishes with it"Bizzy says dismissively before closing the door.

Once Olga puts you into the tub, you smile and tell her how daddy promised you could stay home from school the next day; Olga simply smiles.

During dinner, Trina and Archer are very jealous because you get to stay home from school, _and_ because you got ice cream before dinner _and_ a new toy.

The next day before work, daddy comes upstairs and gives you a kiss goodbye.

"Remember Kitten, it's our little secret, right?"

"Right daddy"

xxx


End file.
